leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Elixir
|} The Elixir (Japanese: ピーピーエイダー PP Aider), spelled Elixer in Generations and , is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It restores 10 for all of a Pokémon's moves. It is the improved counterpart of the Ether; it has an improved counterpart, the Max Elixir. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1,500}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it restores 10 to all of its moves. Description |Restores the PP of all the selected Pokémon's moves by 10.}} |Restores PP of all moves by 10.}} |Restores 10 PP to each move.}} |Restores the PP of all moves for one Pokémon by 10 points each.}} |Restores the PP of all moves by 10.}} |It restores the PP of all the moves learned by the targeted Pokémon by 10 points each.}} |This medicine can restore 10 PP to each of the moves that have been learned by a Pokémon.}} |This medicine can be used to restore 10 PP to each of the moves that have been learned by a Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Pokémon Tower (×2), Silph Co., Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8) | |- | | Mt. Mortar, Dark Cave, Rock Tunnel, Union Cave, Routes , , , | Mystery Gift, Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS (800 s) |- | | , , (×2), | Sootopolis City (show large / or / ), |- | | , Pokémon Tower, Silph Co., , , Water Path | |- | | Snagem Hideout, Cipher Lab (×3) | |- | | Citadark Isle, Cipher Key Lair, Realgam Tower (Expert Battle Bingo and completion prizes) | |- | | Team Galactic HQ, , Iron Island , , (×1 , ×2 ) | |- | | Mt. Mortar, Dark Cave, Rock Tunnel, Union Cave, Routes , , , | |- | | | , , |- | | Twist Mountain, Chargestone Cave, Lacunosa Town, Mistralton Cave, Relic Castle, Wellspring Cave, | |- | | Dragonspiral Tower, Reversal Mountain, , , | |- | | | |- | | Terminus Cave, Frost Cavern, Coumarine City, (×2), | Lumiose City (from Anais after defeating her), |- | | , Routes , , | Mauville City (after defeating Circie), Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ), |- | | Brooklet Hill, , Vast Poni Canyon, Resolution Cave | |- | | Brooklet Hill, | |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Elixir appears in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Price |25 |5 }} |} |} Effect It fully restores 10 to all the moves of the Pokémon that ingests it and restores 5 Belly for it. If thrown, it will grant the same effect as if it was consumed by the Pokémon it hits (it cannot be caught); if it is sticky, it will also deal 2 damage. Description |Drinking it slightly restores the of all of your moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Kecleon Shops, , dropped by wild |} |} Appearance Trivia * There is an unused sprite for a Wonder Launcher item whose coloration resembles the Elixir. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＰＰ多項小補劑 PP增加劑 |zh_cmn=ＰＰ多項小補劑 / ＰＰ多项小补剂 PP大補劑 |fr=Élixir |de=Elixier |it=Elisir |ko=PP에이더 PP Aider |es=Elixir }} Category:Medicine Category:PP-restoring items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Elixier es:Elixir fr:Élixir it:Eteri#Elisir ja:ピーピーエイダー zh:ＰＰ多项小补剂（道具）